You and I are?
by bureas
Summary: Collection of short Pokemon drabbles. What shippings you think you see in the story are completely up to you.
1. Chapter 1: Run

_(NO WAY! I got such good reviews on that chosenshipping story! Thanks so much... I'm excited to write more now haha. But I swear...If I make one more spelling mistake i'm gonna give my Luxray away. *head desks* Anyway, this shall be a collection of short drabbles. They're not ALL love pairings, but think whatever you want. Enjoy. Owo)_

**Disclaimer: Didn't do this last time...Lol. SURE~, I own Pokemon. ;D Mister Satoshi sold me the company after I killed off Red. *shot by Pikachu* =w= Fine, fine. I don't own Pokemon. Trust me, if I did, N wouldn't of... *growls***

**Run**

One day Gold asked me a question I thought he was too oblivious to ask. We were sitting on a bench in National Park, finishing an argument we had. What was the argument about? I didn't know. We had stupid arguments everytime we met, so somewhere along the line I stopped remembering most of them.

"Hey, Silver, how come you're always running?" he asked while he ate the ice cream in his hands, with his Aipom and Quilava sitting next to him while I had my Croconaw standing near me silently.

I stared at him in surprise for a moment. I didn't expect him to ask that. I bit my lip and looked away, giving the impression I didn't care, which made Gold growl for thinking he had been ignored. I didn't want to tell him. Or anyone, for that matter. The reason why I ran? I ran to protect them. They may thought i didn't like them, but I did. Gold, Kotone, Blue and Yellow...I just wanted to protect them from the things I was already in. Save Blue, who had been in it herself, but she finally had a normal life again, and I didn't want to take that away from her. If I ran, I'd catch the attention of people, and they'd bother me instead of them. I didn't care if I took the the pain, I just wanted them to stay safe.

I gave a smug smirk at him and replied, "It's just fun to watch the losers who hate me chase me endlessly."

Too bad that was a lie.

"Hmph! Cocky as ever, Silver." Gold grumbled with an annoyed sigh.

"Say whatever you want." I said.

Gold looked over at me and grinned that grin he always had when he came upon me on accident on his travels.

"Then how about I find a way so you don't have to run anymore?" Gold suggested. "So you can stick with me and the others?"

I laughed at him.

"Good luck with that, Gold." I encouraged him as I stood up and walked away with my Croconaw, hearing him say my name as a goodbye as I left.

I'd look forward to the day I wouldn't have to run anymore, and could be normal and stay by my friend's side. Until Gold found that way for me, I'd continue to run. Just like I am right now.

**END.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fellow Colleague

(Kufufu...I stole that one dude from that one anime's laugh. ;D Not really. lol anyway, here's another short drabble!

Disclaimer: Mister Satoshi, why do you reject my wish to fix the errors in your ways~? Dx I want to own pokemon to help )

**Fellow Colleague**

Crystal was helping Professor Oak with her usual work, wearing her labcoat and reading glasses resting low on her nose. Professor Oak suddenly set his paperwork and pen down and stood up, turning to Crystal while leaning against the desk.

"Ah, yes, that's right...Crystal." he said.

Crystal looked up from her clipboard with a puzzled look, putting her glasses up on her head. "Yes, Professor Oak?" she asked.

"I just remembered something. Today, a colleague of me and his assistant are visiting. He's a senior of mine, you can say. His name is Professor Rowan. His assistant, Miss Platina, is coming with him, as I said before. You're the same age, so I was hoping you'd be able to get along while Professor Rowan and I are talking." Professor Oak explained.

Crystal blinked. _A girl, huh? I wonder what kind of person she is... _she thought to herself. She then smiled happily at him and answered, "Yes, I'll be sure to do that, Professor Oak! I can't wait to meet her."

"Wonderful!"

As he said that, the bell rang and Professor Oak looked over at the door, standing up straight.

"Oh, looks like I remembered to tell you just in time, Crystal." he said as he started walking over to the door. "Remember what I said, alright?"

Crystal laughed. "I don't think you're one to talk about remembering things, Professor." she retorted as he opened the door and an old man walked inside, followed by a girl with long, dark blue hair, wearing a beanie hat, pink scarf, and the clothes to match. She stood there silently, scanning the room without saying a word.

Crystal stared at her. Platina looked prim and proper,wore beautiful jewelry, and stood up straight, just like a princess. She found herself standing up straight as well and fixing her clothes to try and look presentable. Finally, Platina's eyes fell on Crystal and Crystal stared back, hoping she'd say something. To her dissapointment, she didn't.

"Ah, Rowan!" Professor Oak called out, patting Professor Rowan heartily on the back. "Wonderful to see you again!"

Professor Rowan nodded firmly. "It indeed has been a while, 'Oak'." he answered.

"Shall we sit in the kitchen and catch up?" Professor Oak suggested.

Professor Rowan nodded and they both left the room, leaving Crystal alone with Platina. Platina didn't once remove her gaze from Crystal, and by the time the two old men had left, it was uncomfortable now. The air felt tight around her.

"S-So..."Crystal began nervously. "I'm Crystal! Professor Oak told me about you before you came! It's nice to meet you." she finished, holding out her hand to Platina cheerfully.

Platina continued to stare at her for a few seconds before she turned her head to the side with a bored look. "I do not plan on touching your plebian hand, so I believe it's best if you just lower it." she told her blankly, not a hint of sympathy in her voice.

Crystal's smiled cracked instantly as she pulled her hand back. She wasn't very good at taking insults. "EXCUSE ME?" she yelled, but managed to keep her voice low enough so Professor Rowan and Professor Oak wouldn't come out. "What the heck is wrong with you? I was being nice!"

"I am the daughter of the Berlitz family in Sinnoh. I do not usually touch...commoners such as yourself." Platina answered, skimming Crystal's body, then looked to the side once more.

"This isn't Sinnoh! Seriously, how am I supposed to be nice when you're such a brat? You're spoiled!"

Platina snapped her eyes back over to Crystal. She opened her mouth to say something but the ringing of her cellphone interrupted her and Platina gave a stare at Crystal that obviously said "I'm not done with you" as she answered it. Crystal huffed and folded her arms, watching her open the celphone. _I'm not done with you either, little miss princess. _she grumbled to herself in her mind.

"Hello?" Platina said into the phone quietly. Her face suddenly lit up. "Pearl!" she called out happily.

_Imagine that, Princess has a boyfriend. _Crystal thought.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just in Professor Oak's lab while Professor Rowan and him catch up. What about you? We're still going on our date once I get back, right?"

With every muffled word Crystal heard coming from Platina's phone, her smile faded. Crystal felt a pain. Why did it make her feel bad for her?

"Oh...I see. That's fine." Platina answered into the phone. "It's alright, Pearl. We'll have our date some other time..."

Platina snapped the phone closed and looked over at Crystal, who was looking at her sadly.

"I...Know the feeling, Platina." Crystal tried to reassure her, walking up to her, and patting her shoulder softly. Platina didn't answer, she just stood there, looking down at her feet. Crystal felt the pain in her heart again. _Gold's the same way... _she thought. "You're not the only one..."

"Pearl's always cancelling on me...I really wish he'd stop cancelling our dates! I miss him...I miss him..." Platina began, trying to look strong.

"Same happens to me with Gold..." Crystal mumbled.

Platina looked over at Crystal, and smiled slightly. "I guess we do have something in common."

"We're colleague's after all." Crystal answered, smiling back.

Platina held her hand out, her smiling widening just a bit. "I suppose we can friends, Crystal...I'm Platina."

Crystal smiled and shook her hand happily. "Nice to meet you."

_This girl isn't so bad..._

_(forgot to mention...This one's longer! :D awsome, right~? xD Anyway, read and review~)_


	3. Chapter 3: Abyss

_(Another story from Silver's POV...xD I should quit focusing on him, but he's such a great character and it's so easy for me to relate to him...lol The next one will definately not have him in it. Enjoy. :D_

_Disclaimer: I realized my computer messed up some things I type! I knew i was spelling things right, it's just being mentally retarded! Last time it said "I do not own ." =w= Well, i'll try again. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. Did it work...?)_

**Abyss**

I open my eyes and what do I see? Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm locked in a dark abyss that I can't escape. I pull my knees close to my chest and just wait. I know he's coming. He always does. But this time, I'm going to escape... I HAVE to...

I hear the clacking of shoes coming closer to the door to the right of me. I hold my breath because it feels like if I even breath, he'll know exactly where I am. And I don't need that. The clacking noises stop and I freeze up. He's here.

The door is kicked open and hits the back of the wall with a 'bang' sound, and the clacking of the shoes continue as the person walks inside. The little amount of light that shines down from the top of the stairwell he walks down to come here is enough to where it can faintly outline his body. Not that I need light to see him. I know exactly what he looked like.

He takes seven steps forward. They're very slow, as if he's stalling.

I can still see him. Even in the darkness.

Spiky auburn hair, black jacket over his white t-shirt, and tan pants. How I hated him.

"Oh Silver~!" called the person. "I've come to visit you again! Come out, come out where ever you are."

_Dammit._ I think. _Don't sound so cheerful. You and I both know nothing you ever come down here for is happy or good._

But I dismiss the 's the time.

I jump up without a second thought and dash out the door, running up the stairs. However, I can't even reach the top of the stairway before he grabs me by the back of my black and red jacket and shoves me into the wall, causing me to wince in pain.

"Oh, bad little Silver." he scolded me mockingly. "However, you really had a good idea there. I have to say I commend you on thinking that up."

My heart drops to my stoumach, but I don't show any emotions. The last thing I need is him finding something else to torture me with.

"Green." I say.

"What exactly were you trying to do?" he asked me, stiffling a laugh. "Escape?"

My gaze lowers to my feet for a split second, but I looked back up again and see him with that disgusting smirk on his face.

"Oh, so that was it." he guessed. "Well, you can't ever escape, Silver. You're a criminal. Not to mention..." he stopped in mid-sentence, whispering the rest in my ear. "I need to make you pay for what you did."

Anger boiled inside of me. _I wasn't the one who did that to him!_ I yelled in my head. _Why must I take the blame for something my father did?_

"Get the hell off me!" I yelled, starting to struggle against him. "I wasn't the one who did that to Red! Let me go!"

I wasn't saying I wasn't a criminal, though. I knew I was. But this...I didn't need this.

Green punches me in the face and shoved me to the ground against the steps. I groaned in pain, the steps pressing hard into my back as Green then kicked me and rest his foot heavily-on purpose-on my chest.

"Quit whining. You've brought this upon yourself." he said to me.

It felt hard to breath now. "Every single day you come down to that room you've binded me to and do whatever you want to me." I croaked, feeling miniscule right now. "When will you just stop?"

Green chuckled and gave an innocent smile. "Don't say something like that so lightly. But, I will if that's what you want."

I stayed silent. I could no londer talk due to his foot that was practically crushing my ribcage. Ha...If only people knew the Green behind the smile... They'd sure think differently...

"You..." was all I could spit out under the minimal amount of air going through my lungs.

"Green! Where you at!" A familiar voice called out.

My eyes opened wide in surprise and Green sucked through his teeth in anger.

"Looks like you've been spared." Green informed me, pulling me to my feet, harshly.

It was Gold's voice we just heard.

Green dragged me and threw me back in that dark place I called my prison.

"See you later, Silver!" he told me happily.

"No!" I shouted, but by the time I reached the door, he had already slammed it shut.I rested my hands on the door gently, laying my forehead against it also as I listened to them talk.

"Hey, Green! Where's Silver!" Gold's voice asked. "You took him into custody three months ago but the police say they haven't seen a hair of him!"

"We want to see him!" pleaded Kotone.

"Hey! Let's go get some ice cream and talk about it." Green suggested. He treated them as if they were five year olds...Gold and Kotone, like the absentminded people they were, agreed of course.

My gaze softened as I stared down at the ground.

Why did they sound so far away...

**END.**

(*fake gasp* What was done to Red, you ask? Well...xD That's for you to imagine up. Haha. Dangit! I'm gonna try from now on not to make my stories depressing! Happy thoughts, happy thoughts~...lol)

(Green, if you're reading this right now... I'm sorry i keep on making you a jerk...^^;; I'll try not to do it anymore...Haha...)


	4. Chapter 4: First Love

(You know what I hate? World of Warcraft. My dad plays it for 3 days and doesn't even let me get on! I really don't like whoever created that game...(even though I used to play it myself at one point...) but anyway, here's a Feelingshipping fanfic. OOC Green~ woot~. But I have a reason, you know. That reason is because it always felt like Yellow would be the only one that would actually be able to make him nice and stuff...Enjoy this really sucky story.)

(Note: Ah yea...Ever heard of "First Love" by Hikaru Utada(Piano version)? Came up with this story by listening to it. You should listen to it too. :D)

**First Love**

Green threw the sheets of paper into the air as he rested his head in his hands and slammed his elbow down, causing the piano keys to give a loud noise of jumbled notes. He growled as demonically as he possible could under his breath, tapping his left foot on the wooden floor angrily.

"Ugh! Stupid Gramps! I can't believe you! Saying I'll do something without even asking for my consent...'Sure! Green will perform a song for you!', my ass! I'm not a genius in everything!" he shouted.

His voice echoed through the empty building. Not a single person was in sight, and all the windows and doors were open to let in air. It was the middle of summer, so why not enjoy the things it brung?

Green heard footsteps and looked over the top of the piano as he sat in his seat, the familiar face of Red eventually appeared and he rested his arms on the glossy surface on the top of the piano.

"Hey, Green." he said to him. "I heard from Professor Oak. It must be tough thinking you can do everything in the world just because you're his grandson."

Green's gaze tightened. _He's mocking me isn't he...?_ he thought. If Red had said this to anyone else, they could never be certain if he was serious or playing around, but Green knew. Green and Red had grown up together and were best friends-sort of- and rivals. Dismissing the thought he was messing with him, he glanced down at a sheet of music he had thrown on the floor.

_Doesn't Red play the piano too?_ he asked himself. Then, a thought crossed his mind.

"Hey, Red-" he began as he looked back up, but Red was already long gone. Green sucked through his teeth. "Tch, He caught on..." he grumbled and went back to thinking, staring down at the piano keys as if it were some serious chess game.

"Piano piece, piano piece..." he thought out loud. Unfortunately, nothing came to him.

After a while of sitting there at the piano, he heard quick footsteps heading his way. _Red? No, they're too fast to be Red's... _He started to stand up slowly.

"Well, HEYA, Green! A cheerful voice yelled, patting Green so hard on the back he stumbled sideways.

Green whirled around to see Blue, another 'rival' of his, you can say.

Blue's azure eyes twinkled in it's usual sneaky way as she smiled at him. "Whatcha up to!" she said to Green.

"Blue!" Green yelled. Five seconds later, after registering what she had said to him, he furrowed his brows. "What do you mean 'what are you doing'?" he demanded. "You know exactly what I'm doing for Arceus' sake! You wouldn't come in here to annoy me if you didn't know I was busy."

Blue's smiled widened into a grin. "What~? That's assuming, Greenie! Won't you just answer my question?" she replied.

"No, go away." he said flatly.

"What? For real?"

"Yes. Now."

Blue snickered as she turned to leave, looking over her shoulder at him. "Boo~! You're no fun! I bet that's why you don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh, shut up and leave!" he roared.

Blue laughed and skipped away, the tapping of her shoes fading as quick as she had came. Green groaned and grumbled in his head about the annoying pests he called friends he was cursed with and sat back down at the piano. Not long after Blue had left, Green once again heard the sound of footsteps heading his way. They were light and quick. He scowled.

_That pesky girl is back..._ he grumbled to himself and thus began thinking of ideas to, hopefully, make her never annoy him ever again. If only he was just as good at thinking of a song to play as he was thinking of ways to make her leave him alone. The footsteps stopped right behind the piano, and when he knew Blue would probably pop up, he stood up and leaned toward the back of it.

"Blue, I thought I told you-" he began, but instead found his face incredibly close to a blonde haired girl.

"Wah!" squeaked the girl, and she stumbled backwards.

Green fell back into his seat soon after she fell to the floor and held a hand over his mouth as he flushed red. "Y-Yellow? Are you okay?" he asked, trying to seem as calm as possible.

"Y-Yes, I'm alright!" the voice of Yellow answered from behind the piano. Though, in actuallity, she was blushing hard.

When she finally composed herself and stood up, you could barely see her from behind the piano. She walked to one side and peeked at him shyly, holding something behind her back.

"Blue told me about your problem." Yellow told him in a low voice. "Are you still having trouble?"

Green glanced away, fingering the piano keys gently. "Hmph. I guess you can say that."

She walked up to him slowly and he looked at her. She was wearing a gold summer dress that matched perfectly with her long blonde hair which was in it's usual ponytail and was hanging out of her favorite straw hat. He glanced down and saw her holding some papers.

"What's that, Yellow?" Green asked her.

She handed them to him gently. "Ah, well..It's some music I found that I thought was pretty." she explained. "Maybe you could do something like this...?"

Green scanned the music. _Hm...I could probably do this, couldn't I?_ he thought. He set the music in front of the piano and pulled Yellow to him by grabbing her hand, forcing her to sit down next to him.

"W-W-What-" Yellow stammered frantically.

"Yellow, this is a good song." he interrupted. "Play it with me for a while."

"What? But I don't know-" Yellow began to protest.

"Don't worry about that, Yellow." The brown haired male reassured her with a slight roll of his eyes as he put an arm around her to guide her fingers.

Yellow's thoughts swirled, trying her hardest to not show any reaction, and trying not to blush._ His hands are so big compared to mine... _she thought to herself, then her blush gave way onto her face. _Ahh! I almost forgot his hands were touching mine!_

"Now press down on the keys."

Snapping out of her trance, Yellow did as she was told, making a short array of notes sing. Her face brightened. "Hey, I did it! Green, let's play some more!" she chimed happily.

Green laughed at how quickly she changed her mind and they both began to play. Sooner or later the song became so distorted from the original it could be it's own masterpiece, not that either of them noticed until after a while.

"The song's pretty far off from the original now, isn't it?" Yellow asked with a slight laugh.

She looked over at him when he didn't answer and noticed he was staring at the piano.

"Green?"

"I thought of something."

"What?"

Green suddenly hugged her, causing her to squeak. "I just thought of a song to play. Thank you, Yellow."

Yellow quickly pushed him away and stood up. "That's wonderful, Green! B-But I gotta go now! S-Sorry!" she stammered and rushed out the room, pulling her hat down to cover her red face as much as possible.

Green watched her leave, then looked back at the piano with a slight smile. "Even though I said that...It sounds better with two people rather than one." he muttered.

**END.**

_(I suck so bad in this one I think! Dx Am I doomed forever to make Green a jerk? Because when I do that the story always seems better.. :( This one is longer than the others too...Haha, Anyway, read and review please.)_


	5. Chapter 5: The Princess And The Punk

_(And~ We're back to depressing stories. I'm starting to wonder why I write them...Well, this one's not so depressing. It's kinda sweet, I think. Anyway... Enjoy this Darkstoneshipping story. The next few won't be, trust me. lol)_

_Disclaimer:HOLY ARCEUS! I got an invation to study abroad (no lie, actually. The meeting for it is tomorrow. I'm excited. :D)! Unfortunately. It's not to Japan, it's only to Paris, Italy, Austria, and Switzerland, so I won't be able to talk to Mister Satoshi about handing Pokemon over to me just yet! I'll get there one day. Lol_

**The Princess And The Punk**

_~Once, there was a young boy named Gold who lived in the Johto Region. He was energetic, and his cheerfulness gleamed behind his amber eyes while his wild side was clearly showed in his unruly black hair. However...Nobody wanted to be near him. Crystal called him childish and annoying. Silver never even wanted to talk to him. He felt..._

_Unwanted._

_So he ran away, deleting every memory of his old self as he did fled to the Sinnoh Region to start over again. And there in that region, the punk met a princess and her two knights.~_

The rolling wheels of Gold's skateboard sounded continuously as he rode down the road. In the distance behind him, it was easy to see a large mansion. Ahead of him, he saw two boys-one with blonde hair, and the other with black hair-come into view. He screeched to a stop beside them.

"Yo! Hey Dia! Pearl!" he greeted them with a grin.

Diamond waved slightly and a smile. "Hello, Gold." he replied. He was eating, as usual.

Pearl nodded, acknowledging Gold. "Hey yourself, Gold." he said.

"Feels pretty good out today, huh?" Gold asked.

Pearl gave a snicker and a smirk. "Oh ho! Gold's gotten better at small talk, Dia!" he mocked.

"Oi! I can do it if I really want to!"

"Pearl just likes playing with you." Diamond explained with a laugh. "He says you're easy to mess with."

The three of them laughed and continued talking, switching from Gold and Diamond talking about food to about the next Manzai Diamond and Pearl would perform at the next competition.

_~The knights and the punk became very close friends.~_

Gold looked around. An important piece to Pearl and Diamond was missing. He gave them a confused stare and they responded by giving a simultaneous blink, wondering what he was thinking.

"Hey, where's Platina?" Gold questioned.

Pearl folded his arms and looked up as if he thinking of his words carefully. Diamond was staying silent, waiting for Diamond to answer as he stood there more preoccupied with the rice balls he was eating like they were the best thing in the world. The wind brushed by gently, causing Diamond's red scarf and Pearl's green scarf to waft through the air silently. Gold looked around once again, but this time he wasn't looking for Platina, but admiring the scenery instead since he rarely did that. They were in a vast garden that reached from that mansion to even all the way out where he was. That was because they were on the estate of the pristegeous Berlitz family. And Arceus knows how much money they're carrying.

"Platina was with us earlier." Pearl answered finally. "But she said she wanted to have a little time by herself and left."

Pearl then gave an annoyed 'hmph' as he looked away.

"Even though it's so obvious she just left because she felt like she was stalling us from doing our manzai." he finished.

Gold grinned mischievously. "I'm gonna go mess with her."

"Oh, Gold, don't do that." diamond tried to convince him, only to no avail.

"Hahaha! Too late! I'll see you later, guys!" Gold told them cheerfully before they could say anything else and skated off.

As Gold's ride down the garden's path continued, slowly but surely a girl came into sight. It was easy to tell it was her from a mile away.

He stopped alongside her and smiled. She had dark navy hair, metallic gray eyes that shined dully in the sunlight, skin like porcelain, and an exquisite ring on each of her hands to show her wealth. That was indeed the girl known as Platina Berlitz.

"Hey Platina!"

Platina's eyebrows arched, but she looked away. "Hello Gold." she said simply.

"What's up?"

"Why are you here? If you met Pearl and Diamond beforehand, I do believe they told you I left to be alone?" Platina told him.

"From what Pearl says, you left because you felt like you were stalling thier manzai." he retorted, swerving from side to side on his skateboard playfully.

"Preposterous." she snapped, even though the embarassed blush in her cheeks said otherwise.

Gold laughed. "Ah ha ha! You're too serious, just like Cry-"

Platina turned her head to look at him. "Cry...?" she repeated.

The gleam in Gold's usually playful eyes dulled as he continued to skate.

_"I...Haven't changed at all, have I...?"_

The next second, Gold's skateboard hit a rock on the little road and he fell to the ground. The palms of his hands were now scraped with cuts, and his kneecaps were bleeding. Despite the stinging pain, he sat back and looked down at the ground, his black hair hiding the expression on his face. Platina bent down beside him quickly.

"Oh...Ha ha ha..." he mumbled, giving a sorrowful laugh. "I'm still the stupid Gold from before, it looks like..." His voice was so low Platina couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Gold, are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

Gold nodded quickly, but didn't say anything to answer. Platina stared at him with a worried look on her face for a moment. Suddenly, she pulled his head to her to hug him, which made his eyes grow wide in shock.

"Platina..."

"It's alright, Gold...You don't need to say anything. You ran away to forget, didn't you? Don't say things that will make you remember just so you can tease me." she said to him.

"I..."

She hugged him closer a bit. "You're perfect as the Gold you are now."

Gold sat there for a minute, then got up on his knees and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Platina..." he mumbled.

Platina gave a slight smile to herself as she pat his back gently. "You're truly a handful."

_~And then the punk realized his place was with the princess all along~_

**END.**

(_Read and review please~! :D What, my ending comment not fancy enough? "Tada~" there, that suffice? lol)_


	6. Chapter 6: Flower Crown

_(When you're banned from the computer for a week, you have alot of time to think about story ideas, and that's exactly what I did. ... Some friggin' little kid gave our comp a virus so my dad cleared everything. EVERYTHING. I'm so pissed right now... Anyway, this is Ambershipping. Enjoy~_

_Disclaimer: Dude, if I owned pokemon, I'd be more pro than Gary F*****G Oak. xD_

_(Witty disclaimer provided by another writer on this site. xD She's a really wonderul writer.)_

**Flower Crown**

_~Dear Diary,_

_ Red went off to help Green with something at the Viridian Gym today. He told Pika he didn't need to come with him, and ChuChu and him went off to play together, so obviously I'm by myself today. I think it'll be good for me.~_

Yellow closed her notebook up and sighed as she looked up at the sky, holding her notebook close to her chest. Feeling bored of her sweet home, Viridian Forest, she decided to take a change of pace and visit Pallet Town, which is where she was at the moment. Pallet Town had beautiful fields of flowers, which she adored.

"Yellow!" A voice called out.

Yellow turned her head and looked down a hill. In the middle of a field of flowers was a familiar black haired boy dressed in red, and yellow, and wore a black and gold walked up to the boy and his golden amber eyes that were the same shade as hers shined happily as he grinned. Yellow, on the other hand, blinked in confusion.

"Gold? What are you doing here in Pallet Town?" she asked.

Gold laughed and rubbed his head. "Oh! Well, ya see, I came here with Crystal to Professor Oak's lab." he explained, but then gave a little pout. "But they kicked me out-Crystal and Professor Oak, that is."

"Why'd they do that?"

His pout intensified in his lower lip. "Jeez, I accidentally released some of the Pokemon there and they get mad and force me to leave! Atleast I got them all!"

Yellow gave a laugh and a sweatdrop. "I-I see..." she mumbled, then turned to leave. "Well, I'll see you later, Gold."

"Ah! Yellow! Hold on a second!"

"What?" Yellow asked, turning around.

Gold looked down at his hands. He was holding what seemed to be flowers. The only problem was that it seemed like they were attacked by some demented demon.

"Since I was sitting here, I was trying to make one of those flower crown things!" he said. "But I can't do it..."

Yellow gaped. Gold did that to those flowers? She tilted her head to the side in ponderment. _Well, if it's Gold, I can see how- _she began to think to herself, but stopped in mid-thought. She knew it'd be wrong to think of him that way.

"And I was wondering," Gold continued, looking up at her with an innocent gaze. "Since you live in Viridian Forest and all, if you would teach me how to make one?"

Yellow laughed and sat beside him and gave a gentle smile. "Of course, Gold. I can do that." she agreed.

Gold was off to a bad start. Despite Yellow's guding, he still ended up having a pretty large pile of torn flowers sitting next to him.

"Argh! Why is this so hard?" he complained.

"Oh, Gold, you just have to calm down." Yellow sighed, holding onto his hands and helping him tie two flower stems together.

Gold's face turned red at the contact and he accidentally ripped them in half. "C-Crap!"

"Is something wrong, Gold?" Yellow asked with a worried look.

Gold looked away quickly. "I'm fine!"

He looked to the side of him and saw some Roselia staring at him, then giving a horrified look at the pile of torn flowers next to him. Gold waved to say 'hi' to them, but the second he did so, they ran off screaming.

"It's not that bad is it?" he asked, looking at her.

She giggled. "Oh, come on! A few more tried!" she urged him.

Reluctantly, he continued again with her still guiding him along. After the fifth try, he was finally able to succeed in making the crown and he held his arms up in triumph.

"Hey! Awesome! I did it!" he shouted with a grin.

"See? It wasn't so bad, was it, Gold?" she said.

Gold looked over at Yellow and stared at her for a second, then leaned in and kissed her on the cheek gently, setting the crown of flowers on top of her head softly.

"Thank you, Yellow." he whispered to her, giving a smile.

Yellow felt dumbstruck and her face was as red as a Cheri berry. Lucky for her, she heard the voice of two Pikachu -or she thought she did, anyway- and hopped up as quick as she could.

"I-I think ChuChu and P-Pika are calling me! G-Goodbye, Gold!" she studdered, giving a quick bow and running off.

When she was clear out of sight, Yellow looked down at her notebook for a second. Suddenly, she tore the page with her diary entry on it and began to write again.

_~Dear Diary,_

_ Gold kissed me today. Argh, I was so embarassed I couldn't stay anymore! My face is really red now, I know it!~_

Yellow touched the flower crown Gold had put on her head and thought for a moment, then wrote once more.

_~I hope he's there tomorrow.~_

**END.**

_(I really like this one! :D I think it's cute! Reviews are always appreciated, you know. ^^)_


	7. Chapter 7: Argument Invalid

(FRANTICSHIPPING! Ah~, the only shipping out there that actually SHOWS parts in the story that they love each other. So damn obvious indeed. Anyone else agree? And I haven't thanked you guys, but thank you for taking your time out of your day to read my stories. Makes me feel like I'm not doing this for nothing. {:

Disclaimer: Whatever. Blah blah blah~ Me no own ze Pokemon~ blah blah blah and me no own ze Tarzan.)

**Argument Invalid**

Ruby rolled his eyes and gave an aggrivated sigh as he walked down the sidewalk with an abnormally loud person walking next to him. The abnormally loud person, you ask? It was Sapphire. Sapphire hated losing anything, and this was one such thing. Honestly, Ruby wanted this argument to end, but since the subject had to pertain to Ruby, he didn't plan on losing either.

"No, I'm positive, Ruby!" Sapphire continued. "You're not a man! You're too feminine for that!"

"I am not." Ruby objected. "Liking contests does not make me something other than a man. Liking fashion does not make me feminine."

"No! You ARE! You like girly things! Ya aren't a man at all!"

"I'm not girly!"

"Uh, yes you are!"

"Uh, NO, I'm not!"

"Ye-"

"Jeez, whatever! Just be quiet Sapphire! I'm tried of all our arguments being about whether or not I'm a man! It's not funny!"

Sapphire grew oddly silent after Ruby said that. He looked over at her and blinked in surprise. She had an extremely hurt look on her face, which made Ruby's heart twist and coil in pain. He looked away to hide the guilty look that had found it's way onto his face. _I fight with you about it because it's not a pleasant thing when the very girl I like is the same one who says I'm not a man... _He thought to himself.

The silence was deafening to his ears as they both continued on, not saying a word.

The times back when Ruby and Sapphire were sent to save the Hoenn Region from the evil forces of Team Magma and Team Aqua flashed through his head in a weak attempt to calm himself down. They acted like this toward each other in those times too, so it always seemed like nothing had ever changed. Like saving the Region was just another day.

"You really are feminine, though." Sapphire murmured in a low voice.

Ruby glared over at her and thier argument began once again. Sapphire bounced back from things quicker than he wanted. He only wished Sapphire could be more like other girls: sweet, kind, and dressed nicely. Like that would happen. She was anything but that, in reality. The first time he met her, she was dressed like Tarzan! It took him forever to even convince her to wear the clothes she usually wears now.

"Ha! I bet ya never kissed a girl, either!" she told him with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" Ruby snapped.

"You heard me! I said I bet ya never kissed a gir-" she began, but Ruby suddenly pulled her to him and pressed his lips against hers, holding her by her waist.

"I have now." he retorted as he pulled away.

Sapphire squeaked in embarassment and held her hands over her mouth, her face heating. "Y-You-!"

"I kissed you because I wouldn't want to kiss anyone else, despite how annoying you are..." he admitted with a mumble.

Sapphire's blush continued to spread across her face as she whirled around and started walking again.

"L-Let's just go home, Ruby!"

Ruby blinked in surprise, then gave a soft smile as he looked down at Sapphire's hand that was holding his. He intertwined his fingers with hers and gave a little laugh.

"Alright, Sapphire." he agreed. "I love you, you know."

"Shut up..." she whispered, even though she had a faint smile on her face when he said that.

"So this makes our argument invalid, doesn't it?"

She squeezed tighter on his hand, but didn't give a reply to him. She hated losing, and she hated to admit it, but she lost to him this time.

**END.**


	8. Chapter 8: Hate

_(Haven't written anything about N yet...Well, I have in my notebook i write all my stories, but never typed on on here. Lol. But here's one. And it's dark, as usual. -_- Yes, I write depressing stories alot. I'm sorry about it if you don't like stores liek that then, jeez! ...Anyway, enjoy... o.o_

_Disclaimer: The Pokemon Company, like idols, say they love thier fans. You think they might be willing to hand the company over to me one day? ;D)_

**Hate**

When I'm angry or mad, I do what most people do. I vent my anger. Everyone does it. What do I do? I go to my old room where I used to spend all my days at as a child. Confined. Caged, even.

I pick up a basketball and continuously throw it from the same place over and over. I miss everytime, though. Whoever said venting your anger on something works...They were lying. It hasn't worked for me. It never has.

This flat basketball that can shrink by merely touching it and this hoop with a tattered ring that will fall any minute now can't possibly redirect the hatred I hold for you. I hate your very being. Looking at you makes me disgusted.

I can't wait to see the day you go to hell, Father. I really can't.

Because you deserve it so badly for all you've done to me.

**END.**

_(Super short FTW. Haha, Review~!. And don't worry, N. I hate his guts too. *thinking* No, I hate him much more.)_


	9. Chapter 9: Goodbye

_(School+Writing = The horrible thing known as writers block. But, thankfully, I thought of something random while searching up pictures of Crystal. Anyone else miss Crystal in HG/SS? I do. I thought she was gonna be in it, and she wasn't! And it's the thought of missing her that created this short thing. Enjoy. And I'm not gonna do the disclaimers anymore. They're a hassle. By now, it's obvious I DON'T OWN POKEMON! MISTER SATOSHI STILL OWNS IT~!)_

_(Ah, by the way...To Goldeh(Gold): Of course I did that to torture you. It's fun. As usual, thank you everyone for reviewing. ^^)_

**Goodbye**

Crystal, Gold, and Silver stood there in silence as they stared at each other, surrounded only by the dark empty space around them. They knew this would happen sooner or later, they just tried to forget it so they wouldn't feel sad. What if they weren't as lucky as Red, Green, and Blue? What if they didn't get to go? Those thoughts plagued thier minds while they stayed rooted in place. None of them spoke until Gold said something.

"We're dissapearing, huh?" Gold asked, lifting an arm up that was turning transparent.

"Don't state the obvious, Gold. I read somewhere that stupidity is contagious now." Silver answered in a split-second.

"Jeez! Even in a time like this you insult me? You have no heart do you?"

Silver simply folded his arms and looked to the side. "It doesn't bother me if I don't go." he said, changing the subject.

"What? Why, Silver? Don't you want to be with the others?" Gold shouted.

"Alright, _calm down_. Noth of you." Crystal ordered with a sigh, then gave a smile. "We'll all be going."

"Yea, well, you don't know..." Gold mumbled.

"Oh, gee! It must be the end of the world! The all powerful super, great, and wonderful Gold is being doubtful!" Crystal gasped, her voice full of mock enthusiasm.

"Hey, hey, I AM all powerful, super, great, wonderful, and undeniably sexy. I never said anything about denying that." he corrected.

"I never said sexy. Don't put words in my mouth."

Gold grinned mischieviously. "You sure you didn't _want _to say it?" he asked.

Silver and Crystal both rolled thier eyes at him. Atleast Gold was acting normal again. It didn't take much for him to bounce back, did it?

"Whatever. I'm sure you guys will have alot of fun just like you always do." Crystal reassured them.

Silver peered over at her. "Us? WHat about you, Cryatal?" he questioned.

Gold looked down at his body, which was even more transparent than he thought it'd be. Silver looked the same way. Gold then looked over at Crystal's body, which was practically nothing expect the outline of all her body and clothing features. You could probably reach right through her.

"Oh, I'll be fine. I'll come too, probably." she laughed.

"S-Silver, Crystal's dissapearing quicker than us!" Gold stammered, pointing at her.

"What?"

They both stared at her, thier eyes searching for an explanation. Too bad she didn't have one this time. There was only one thing she could do now.

"See you guys...On the other side of this place, okay?" she said, her voice shaking while some tears rolled down her cheeks slowly.

"Crystal!" her two friends shouted, reaching an arm out to her, but it seemed like it was just a bit too late.

Silver and Gold both blinked in confusion. They were standing in front of a dirt road with one arm outstretched. They both lowered thier arms slowly and looked at each other.

"Hey, Silver, what were we just doing?" Gold asked, cocking his head like a puppy at his silver eyed friend.

"I don't know..." was Silver's slow, confused reply. "I can't remember."

"Were we just talking to someone?"

"I think we were..."

"...Who was it?" Gold wondered with a worried look.

Silver folded his arms. "Gold, if I knew, I wouldn't be as confused as you, now would I?" he snapped.

"...Well..."

"Gold! Silver!" a girl's voice shouted.

They both looked up ahead as a girl with brown hair in two pigtails wearing blue overalls and an abnormally puffy white hat ran up to them, carrying a Chikorita in her arms.

"Oh, Kotone." Gold said rather plainly.

"Why are you guys just standing there? We have to be heading to the next city!" Kotone told them with a scolding wag of her finger, then gave a smile.

Godl laughed. "We know, we know. Don't get all serious on us!" he joked.

"I'm not being 'all serious'!" Kotone pouted. "Let's just get going soon!"

She then hopped off happily, her Chikorita squealing in happiness as she did so, causing Silver and Gold to snicker at how funny she looked.

"Well, whoever we were talking to, do you think we'll see them again?" Gold questioned.

Silver shrugged. "We'll probably see them again someday, I think. Now let's catch up with Kotone."

Gold grinned. "Right! Dont't want her going 'Miss Serious Gal' on me."

**END.**

_(You are in our hearts, Crystal~! Pfft, but I see you everday...! I got Pokemon Crystal. That's right, I go OLD SKOOL. XD Long live the old pokemon games. Haha! Anyway, please read and review!)_


	10. Chapter 10: Unfortunate Enemy

_(I forgot about this! It was deep in the bowels of my notebook! XD Yay FerrisWheelshipping, eh~? ;D I remember I only wrote this story because my ten year old sister turned into a demented demon and she asked if I would write it. Then, just to make her mad, I wrote an Isshushipping story instead...xD (which I'm __kinda__ too afraid to ever put on here, so...yea. lol) But, as you can see, I still wrote it might suck, Enjoy~ andmenoownzepokemon,duh~ )_

**Unfortunate Enemy**

"-And then, get this Touko! Zorua said 'no, not scream! I said cream!'. Haha!" N said, finishing off the funny story he had been telling Touko with a laugh.

Touko laughed also, but the only differance was that her laugh was a weak laugh that was there just to hide the grimace she would otherwise have.

"Isn't it funny, Touko?"

"Yep!" Touko agreed reluctantly.

N stared at her with his emerald green eyes that practically screamed of innocence, making Touko cringe with guilt."Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Touko hesitated as she stared into N's eyes. Her thoughts traveled back to what had happened to her in Pinwheel Forest the previous day.

**...**

Touko hugged Bubu, her Tepig, in her arms happily as she walked through the quiet and peaceful Pinwheel Forest. Her idiotic brother, Touya, had dashed off ahead of her practically 2 hours ago, but she really didn't care. She knew the large bridge you had to cross to get to Castelia was just outside of the forest, and Touya was terrified of heights. He wouldn't take a step on it without her.

"This place is nice, isn't it, Bubu-chan~?" Touko chimed happily. She was in a good mood at the moment.

Bubu answered with a happy squeal, and they both ended up laughing. Suddenly, Touko heard something in the trees to the right of her as if something had swished by, but when she looked over, she saw nothing. There was no breeze at all at the moment, so she wondered what it was, but simply shrugged it off the next second. She looked ahead to continue on, but froze instead. Standing in front of her a few feet away were three people clad in black clothing, even the lower halfs of thier faces, so only thier eyes were shown. Touko's face grew blank as she glanced around.

"Alright, is someone filming a movie out here or am I being punked?" she thought out loud.

"This is not a movie, nor are you being 'punked', Miss Touko." said one of the ninjas, though it was hard to tell which one had spoken.

"Then who are you guys and what do you want?" Touko demanded. Even though on the inside she was freaked out that Ninja's that knew her name and seemed to appear out of nowhere decided to waltz up and have a chat with her. _Not that I'd tell them that. _she thought. She scrunched her face up as she narrowed her eyes. And did she just receive backsass...From a NINJA?

"We are the Dark Trinity. We are a vital part of Team Plasma." answered one of them.

Touko tightened up. "_Team Plasma?_" she repeated. "You mean the utter morons who believe that it's the right thing to do by releasing all of our pokemon?"

Her and Bubu put themselves into a fighting stance, ready to fight, because fighting is how it ended up with all the other members of Team Plasma.

"We are not here to fight. We are simply here to relay a message from Master Geechisu." reassured a ninja.

"We are not ones to waste our time with useless fighting anyhow." added another.

"Get on with it." Touko spat.

"You have met a young man named N, yes?" one began.

"Yea, I have." she confirmed, then looked down with a blush. "He's my...Er, friend."

"And you still wish to continue fighting Team Plasma as you have been?" continued another.

"Of course."

"If you really want to continue fighting Team Plasma, you can no longer be near N." finished the last.

"What? Why?" Touko demanded, her voice raising so loud it echoed through the forest.

"Because he is the leader of Team Plasma, fool." one spat at her in a cold, and slightly annoyed, voice.

Touko froze as those words played over and over in her head. _N...? But How...? _He didn't seem like those other Team Plasma people at all to her! She didn't know how to reply, so she just shifted where she stood.

"We can see you are lost for words."

"However, we cannot sympathize with you. We were only sent here to give that message to you."

"We hope you will come to a decision. Master Geechisu wishes the same."

And with that, the ninja's who called themselves Dark Trinity dissapeared, leaving Touko all by herself to think about that they had said.

**...**

Touko was snapped out of her chance by a sweet, almost cavity worthy, kiss from N. She slid away to the other side of the bench they were sitting on in a flash, her face flushing a deep red as she did so.

"Eh-N? What-!" she stammered.

"You looked kind of sad, so I thought I'd cheer you up." N explained.

Touko looked away, holding a hand slightly over her lips in embarassment. She still couldn't-more like didn't want to-understand how N could be with Team Plasma, much less thier king. He didn't seem like that kind of person. The only other questions that came to her mind was "who did this to him?", "who is she supposed to blame?", and most of all...

"Who tainted him...?"

Touko stared at N who stared back at her with a happy grin. How could she deny that face, even if he was on the bad side? She slid back next to him on the bench and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"I love you N..." she whispered.

N, slightly confused, hugged her back and gave a gentle smile to himself. "I love you too, Touko." he answered her, his voice sounding like it was even lower than Touko's.

Touko didn't want to let go of him. She didn't want him to leave her sight for the fear that the next time they met, they'd be enemies. She desperately wanted to know who was it that made N the king of Team Plasma and twisted his innocent heart. However, she wouldn't know who did it until it was too late and she had no choice but to fight the only person she had ever given her heart to.

**END.**

_(Halloween's coming, huh? Anyone gonna dress as a familiar pokemon Trainer/Friend? Lol, I'd love to know who's gonna dress up. XD Reviews are appreciated~!)_


	11. Chapter 11: Jet Fuel Clouds

_(Jetshipping...I came upon the shipping when i was prowling around Fanfiction and found this dude named AshKetchumDarkSide and it's the shipping he likes at the moment. I thought it was cute! XD Though, when my sister read this, in the beginning she thought I had some one-sided Isshushipping thing going on...o.o Whatever, enjoy. AndPokemonnotmine, kaykay? =w= Warning: Lame Title.)_

**Jet Fuel Clouds**

Touya sighed as he sat on the edge of the big hole in the wall, sunlight shining down on him. He looked up at the sky that was lined with clouds that probably came from jet fuel. There was one other thing that could do that, but he knew it wouldn't be here, nor it's master. Despite that, he still managed a slight smile. The thin line of jet clouds reminded him of a certain red-haired gym leader he was fond of: Skyla. She had been there for him alot on his journey. He hadn't seen her lately, so he considered going to see her.

He heard footsteps behind him and looked to see Alder walk up to him. "Hey, Unova Champion. Here again, I see?" he said to Touya with a smile.

Touya waved slightly. "Yes, I am." he answered plainly, then went back to staring up at the sky with an empty gaze.

Alder sighed and patted Touya gently on gently on the shoulder. "Touya, you're not the only one. I've lost a close friend as well." Alder told him, trying to cheer him up.

Touya gave a weak smile, but didn't turn to look at the man with the fiery-orange hair. "I know, Alder. But, you dont need to bring up things you don't want to talk about just to try and cheer me up. I'm alright." he reassured him.

"He'll come back."

Touya shook his head. "He won't."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the minute he takes a step back in Unova, he'll be arrested by Mister Looker and get locked up. For life, probably, since he was the king. And knowing him, we won't fight back because he thinks all of that Team Plasma stuff was his fault even though it wasn't." He paused, imagining that inside his head. Then, he shook his head again. "That's why it's best if he just stays away."

Alder hesitated. He didn't know exactly what to say to the Unova Champion brunette after he said that, for he didn't know that person as well as Touya did.

"Well, somehow, I hope you'll see him again." he told him and left.

Touya laughed-a laugh that was almost as if he was mocking Alder-, and hung his head back, his short brown hair hiding his eyes. "Yea. Me too." he agreed when he heard Alder close the large castle doors behind him.

Not long after Alder left, Touya had released his pokemon to get some fresh air. Zekrom, Wargle, and Archeops flew out in the wide open sky at a respectful distance so Touya could still see them while his Emboar, Lilligant, Reuniclus mingled in the midst of the rubble in the large room. The room was destroyed a while back, half of that being Touya's fault, and the other half being his close friend, N.

He looked down, the water of the sea that splashed low below the large crevice he was sitting on the edge on was rolling in gentle waves. "You jumped hoping you'd die, didn't you, N...?" he thought out loud. "Even though Reshiram was down below waiting for you, you still felt like dying when you were falling...N, you moron..."

Suddenly, a shadow appeared over him, growing larger and larger every second.

"Wha...?"

"TOOOOUUUYYYAAAAA!" a voice called out.

He looked up, but wasn't able to say a thing before he was tackled to the ground.

"Wah!" Touya shouted in surprise.

All of his pokemon stopped what they were doing and looked at thier trainer. The person who was sitting on top of him from the previous tackle sat up and gave a cheerful smile.

"Hey, Touya!" the person, who was a girl dressed in differant shades of blue, said happily.

Black sat up slightly, for she was still sitting on top of him. "S-Skyla!" he stammered, his face flushing. "What are you doing here?"

Skyla smiled. She was wearing her usual outfit Touya always saw her in with, her rust colored hair cascading over her shoulders. He noticed her hair didn't have it's usual side ponytail in it.

"I was flying in my plane when I saw Zekrom and I knew you must've been here, so I left all the controls to Mister Juniper and jumped out!" Skyla explained. "And my ponytail holder flew out while I was falling, so of course it's a mess..." her voice trailer off.

Touya began to say something to her, but he was interrupted when she suddenly hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck. His eyes dulled as he sat there with her hugging him. He missed this gentle embrace. At that moment he regretted not going to see her in a long while.

"I actually kinda missed you...Since we haven't talked in a while.." she whispered, inhaling quickly as if she was crying.

"Skyla..." Touya mumbled, then hugged her back just as gently, resting his chin on her shoulder where some of her hair tickled his face. "I'm sorry about that..." he cursed himself for such a lame excuse.

She released him from her hug and looked into his eyes, holding onto one of his hands. "Were you thinking about your friend again?" she asked.

His gaze lowered. "Yea, I was..." he admitted.

Skylas kissed him faintly on the cheek and interlocked her fingers with his as she gave a sweet smile. "Hey, don't worry, Touya! Atleast you still have me to keep you company!"

The color in Touya's face deepened. Then, when he finally composed himself, he kissed her hand lightly and smiled. "You're right." he agreed. "I'm happy enough when you're by my side, Skyla."

Skyla could only blush at the comment as a reply. His words held so much power they pierced her heart, just like the jet fuel clouds had pierced the sky with white stripes.

**END.**

_(By the way! That's not his real team, hope you know. It's just the team I made up. I'm preeeety sure the ending kinda sucks, but who cares. Yay for Jetshipping~ ;D. And I love reviews~ I read zem all~ )_


	12. Chapter 12: Brainwashing

_(Hey~! If you haven't noticed yet, I SUCK at titles. So many years of writing, and my mortal enemy still lies within TITLES...Anyway, here's a story about N! In Concordia's POV, anyway. You know, the lady with the gold/yellow hair you meet in Team Plasma's castle? She let's you use the PC box, I think...Enjoy. owo)_

**Brainwashing**

I watch in silence as Master Geechisu stands there with Lord N standing in front of him, his eyes incredibly dull with pain. I try my best to not bite my toungue off just to keep myself from talking. I've never liked when this happens.

It's another discipline speech. About how N should not care about other people and care only about for himself. Master Geechisu tells him only then will he be enlightened. Of course, N will begin to pester him with questions once again, and tell him things about two people named Touko and Touya have made him wonder about himself. Master Geechisu will sneer in a disgusted way down at Lord N, who practically shrinks in size. Then, the discussion will just turn into Master Geechisu verbally abusing Lord N and brainwashing him until he finally thinkgs he was in the wrong. Following that, Lord N will apoligize and walk away, the glimmer of hope in his eyes his only two human friends had given him fading once again like always.

I knew all of that was coming.

"What's wrong, Concordia?" a woman with pink hair asked me with the most gentle smile she could muster.

I didn't turn. I kept my focus on Lord N and Master Geechisu. "I'm fine, Anthea my dear." I replied.

My lie was certainly choke worthy. I was most certainly not "fine".

Anthea turned her head in the direction I was looking and her smile faded instantly as it transformed into a frown. "Oh my...Lord N was caught with those two again?"

I swallowed, nodding. "Yes. It seems lately Master Geechisu has been having the Dark Trinity follow him just so he can have some reason to discipline him." I explained, a sneer spreading across my usually gentle face unconsciously. "He's trying too hard to brainwash him so quickly."

"There will be a day when Lord N will realize what is and isn't right, Concordia." Anthea reassured me. "All we can do is wait patiently. Whether Master Geechisu believes this or not, N will continue to do things on his own accord."

"Innocence...Can be a terrifying thing, Anthea. Did you know that?" I said.

"The pink haired woman stiffled a laugh. "Indeed." she agreed.

I hesitated, then turned and walked away from the scene. I wondered how much longer I'd see of that before either Lord N either finally gave in and became even more of a puppet than he already was, or broke free to do what he wanted with whoever Touko and Touya were.

I also wondered how much longer before I couldn't take it anymore.

**END.**

_(Dark Trinity is the japanese name for the Shadow Triad. Dark Trinity sounds so much cooler, right? I have no freaking idea why they changed it in the english game. ._. I guess the pokemon company is like the riddle "How many licks does it take to get to the Tootsie roll center of a Tootsie pop?". THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW. Read and review, please~ ^^)_


	13. Chapter 13: Perfect Outfit

_(Oldrival...Not a fan because I like Chosenshipping. But, I can still do it becuse Green is a friggin Tsun~. xD So here's Oldrival.)_

_(And I've noticed I've still been doing Disclaimers anyway, even though I said I wouldn't...Oh well.)_

Disclaimer: No Pokemon for me, buddy. So no asking for loans. xD

**Perfect Outfit**

"Hey, B-Blue! Will you slow down? And quit pulling me! Blue!" Green protested as his long brown haired, blue eyed friend tugged him along. She was stronger than she looked, to his dismay.

"Oh, Green, stop being so pessimistic!" Blue scolded, looking back for a brief second to flash him a grin.

"Why'd you even drag my here with you to the damn mall? You're the one buying the dress."

Blue sucked through her teeth and rolled her eyes. "I need the perfect dress and you're my consultant." she answered. "Not to mention you need an outfit too! If you don't remember, I'd be happy to inform you again that you agreed to go to the party too."

The brown haired male moaned, regretting ever telling her that. He must've forgotten this was the girl that memorized every single thing that was promised to her and wouldn't let it go until she got it. Blue noticed a store and pointed at it, giddily dragging Green into it. And thus the "fun" commenced, and it went like this: Blue continuing to pull Green around like a slave, and constantly tossing him things to carry for her that she'd try on later.

"Okay! That's all for now!" she beamed. "Now, off to the dressing rooms!"

When they got to the back, she shoved him in a chair, making him hold the pile of clothes on his lap. Green stared up at her, half in expecting her to talk, and half waiting for her to grab one of the dozen dresses she picked out and dash into the dressing room.

Instead, Blue stared at him intently, tapping her chin lightly with her index finger. Green scowled and gave a sigh at her, getting impatient.

"WHAT." he demanded harshly.

"This won't work out right." she mumbled, deep in thought as she heaved him to his feet, the pile of clothes dropping to the floor.

"Green, you try on your clothes first!" Blue told him, and shoved some clothes in his face.

"What? But-"

"Would you rather me put it on for you?" she joked with a sneaky grin.

"NO." Green snapped, snatching the clothes and walking into the dressing room.

He heard the brunette giggle as he started changing his clothes. He took off his black jacket and bland white T-shirt and replaced it with a silk white button up dress his head, he was complaining, but he knew if he didn't do this, she'd probably cry or tan cargo pants dropped to the floor and he shoved on some sleek black pants and buttoned them up, walking out the dressing room with his hands shoved in his pockets. Blue's cerulean eyes eyes look mesmerized as she stared at him, her mouth shaped in a tiny 'o'.

"Hello?" Green called out to her.

She blinked and shrugged slightly as if burying something she was thinking about. Blue then fished a tie out of the pile of clothes and walked up to him, gently wrapping it around his neck and starting to tie it. It was a deep emerald green that matched the bright eyes he had that she felt like could see right through her.

Green's blue eyed friend took a step back and smiled happily. "See, Green? You look wonderful!"

Green glanced to the side in the mirror to look at himself. Though, deep inside it was probably so Blue couldn't see the side of his mouth quirking up in a smile from the compliment. He looked down at the pile near his feet. He grabbed a dress from the pile and tossed it to Blue, only to have her stare at him in confusion as a response.

"Go try it on, _Princess_." He told her mockingly.

Ignoring the mocking tone, she nodded with a wide grin and dashed in to try it on. Blue started humming a happy tune he could hear as she did so.

"Oh! Green, your clothes are still in here!" Blue called out. There was obviously an alterior motive in her voice.

"Touch my clothes and die, pervert." Green said flatly.

"Hey, that's a harsh word!" Blue answered.

"You're making yourself seem like one." he retorted.

"You shouldn't be so tight." she huffed. He could tell she was pouting, much to his amusement.

Green opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted when Blue opened the dressing room door dramatically and hopped in front of him. She was wearing a elegant black evening dress that reached her knees. He raised his brows.

"What do you think?" Blue asked.

Green hesitated before he spoke. "You look-"

Before he could finish, a door from the next dressing over swung open, hitting Blue in her back which resulted in her falling forward, bumping into Green while she was at it, and sent them both tumbling back into the dressing room she came out of.

Blue's head was now buried in Green's chest as they sat there, both frozen and unable to speak. Green looked to the side, holding a hand over his mouth slightly as the shade of his face deepened. _Shit._ he thought. _Why is now of all times when something like this happens?_

He looked down at Blue a little. He couldn't see her face reaction to all of this, though she was actually blushing heavily. Green stood up, helping Blue up along with him and grabbing his clothes as he did so, and they stepped out of the tiny dressing room.

Green looked away, hiding as well as he could the light shade of pink that had crept onto his cheeks. "Dammit, Blue! You better look freaking gorgeous at that party or I'm going to think I wasted my time with you." he told her and walked away to ask the register girl something.

Blue lowered her head and watched him walk away, looking up through her eyelashes. "That's my only option if I plan to impress you..." she mumbled under her breath.

**END.**

_(Hey~, not bad. I impress myself. Who knew I'd write something good about a shipping I'm not really crazy about...xD So~ Yea~ Reviews are love.)_


	14. Chapter 14: Costume Contest

_(I was reserving this, for like...EVER. xD but, I like these guys together. :) Though, I'm more of a Haughtyshipper...Either way,yay and Happy Halloween, all~! Love you all much. :) Ya know, since you actually take the time to read my crummy...crap...xD yea, that's it. That's what I wanted to say~.)_

_Disclaimer: NUU~ I wish~...X)_

**Costume Contest**

"C-Come on, Missy! Quit being stubborn!" Diamond pleaded, pulling on Platina who refused to move. "It's just like that contest you participated in in Hearthome! It's not so bad!"

Platina was pulling on Diamond so he'd stay in place, which turned out to be quite effective. Platina was stronger physical-wise more than Diamond or Pearl realized, it seemed...It was best never to really tick her off. And to think they both thought she depended on them, her bodyguards, too much...

"N-No, Dia!" Platina objected. "This is differant than that! Prinplup was the main star, not me! I really can't believe Pearl signed us up for this!"

Diamond let go of the navy haired girl and she looked at him, wondering why he had stopped all of a sudden. He had a sullen look on his face that seemed like he was incredibly dissapointed. Platina flinched under the pressure of his soft gaze.

"Pearl signed us up for this cotume contest because he thought it would be fun for you." Diamond tried to explain. "But if you don't want to do it, it's okay. I'll just tell Pearl you're scared to get on stage..." he added, then turned to leave.

In a panic, Platina hugged on his arm as tightly as she could to keep him from moving. Diamond blinked, turning to look at her. He then sweatdropped when he saw her eyes burning, and he was pretty sure it wasn't with passion, nor determination.

"You can't tell Pearl something like that! He'll hold it over me and tease me about it for as long as I live!" she informed him, then looked down as if her excuse script was laying at her feet. "B-Besides! I am Platina of the Berlitz family! I do not wish for my family name to be ridiculed!"

"So you'll go on stage?" Diamond asked.

"No, of course I won't." Platina declined flatly.

"Platina!"

"No!"

They stood there in silence as they stared at each other, not saying a word until the voice of the MC woman for the contest spoke clear enough into her microphone so they could hear her.

"And now, next to come on stage is Miss Platina Berlitz and Diamond Kouki playing the roles of a princess and her devoted knight!" The woman's voice announced, causing the crowed to cheer in excitement. Whoever she was, she sure could get a crowd going...

Diamond sighed and rubbed his head. "Fine, I guess there's nothing else to do then." he concluded as he picked the navy haired heiress in his arms.

"Wait! Diamond!" she protested, but to no avail.

Diamond walked out onto the stage and stoppd in the center, his echoed steps followed by the clapping and cheering. He eventually set her down - as gently as he possibly could - and she squeezed on his hand tightly, her face turning redder by the second.

"Well, aren't these two adorable!" chimed the MC, who turned out to be Blue in a Ninetales costume.

"I agree!" shouted a voice in the front row.

Diamond and Platina looked down and saw Pearl standing there with a wide, sneaky grin on his face. Platina glowered while Diamond gave a slight wave and a smile.

"Oh, hey Pearl!" Diamond called out.

Pearl folded his arms, giving a smirk. "That girl fits the princess role pretty good don't you think, MC!"

Blue nodded in agreement, giving a giggle.

"What does that mean, Pearl! Is this your nonsensical way of implying I'm a spoiled heiress?" Platina demanded.

"Lookie there! She even talks like a princess!" Pearl mocked, causing the crowd to laugh.

"I'm not a princess!"

Diamond couldn't help but give a soft laugh at Pearl's jokes, then leaned close to Platina and kissed her gently on the cheek, giving a smile. "I think you're a princess. A very beautiful one." he told her.

She gave a flustered sqeak and quickly hid her face with her free hand while Pearl laughed along with the crowd.

"Aw~! We might have a winner here, you guys!" Blue gushed. "Now you two love birds get on outta here, kay~!" she then pushed them both off the stage in a hurry and continued on with her job as she started to introduce her next contestants which were Yellow and Green playing as Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf. Or so she said, anyway.

The two of them didn't really say anything the rest of the time, but Platina's hand as still clasped over Diamond's hand until the event ended. That alone was more than enough to repay her for doing all of that.

**END.**

_(Aw~ Short and adorable~. Right? Right? No? Well...Rotten candy to all you ungrateful nuggets. ;D XD Just kidding! Your reviews are appreciated and have an awsome Halloween!"_


	15. Chapter 15: Be yourself

(Before I do anything, Pablo and Bobboo, it's a ok to tell me random things! :) And it really sucks you can't go trick or treating. D: You haven't? Ever? Owch...=w= It's cool you still got candy, though. Anyway! Back to this story. It's Souryuushipping, which is BlackxIris. Intresting, isn't it? Hope you'll like it. xD Not for my sake, though. I'll tell about that later. AND DID YOU HEAR THAT SATOSHI-SAN DIED? IT CAN'T BE TRUE, RIGHT?)

Disclaimer: Me and my little sister could only wish, eh? =w= All of us can only dream...Or own some of Stock's. ;D XDD

**Be Yourself**

Black was sitting under the trees that blocked most of the sunlight from reaching him in White Forest. He sat there in silence for a few minutes before he stood up and started to frantically search for his Altaria's pokeball since he had just remembered his duties as the current Unova Champion. Finally finding it, he released the big blue pokemon.

"Alia, we have to go back." Black told his Altaria.

"Tar, taria." Alia said in pokemon speech as if knowing right away what he meant.

"Let's go. Use fly." Black ordered.

As Black jumped on her blue, cloud-like back, a girl's voice pierced his ears, calling his name.

"BLACK~!" The girl's voice called out.

As Black looked ahead, he saw a young girl with dazzling violet hair running through the vast, white forest. She looked as if she was smiling as she waved her hands frantically as if trying to say "Wait a minute, please!"

"Black!" The girl shouted again.

As she drew closer to him, Black smile kept fading away. He witnessed, as the girl came closer, that was wasn't smiling. She was... had worry and sadness filled in her indigo eyes as she ran toward him. When Black saw her up close, he saw more than those two emotions in her eyes.

"Iris..." he mumbled. "Don't cry. What happened?" he asked in a soft, gentle voice.

"Drayden said he was attacked while in a forest near Nimbasa City, so please help!" Iris explained while wiping away some tears.

Without hesitation, Black took his phone as he flipped through the numbers to find his sister's, Touko's, number. "Alright, I got it, Iris." he told her, then directed his voice to the person on the other end. "Hm? Touko, we need you. Go to the gym in Opelucid." Black told her.

On the other line, Touko was screaming up a storm, but he shut his phone closed after he told her that.

On Touko's side, she was glaring down at her phone that was beeping since Black hung up on her. She shut her phone in disgust and mumbled something, the most faintest of smiles on her face. She then whisked herself around and looked at her friend, Bell, with a nervous laugh.

"Looks like we have something to do...By the way, do you have your Braviary with you?" Touko said.

"Of course. Let's go." Bell told Touko.

"...Eh?" Touko said.

Bell giggled. "Touko, you were yelling everything out loud into your phone. Of course I know. Something about going to Opelucid, right? We should hurry." Bell urged her.

"R-Right. Let's go." Touko agreed.

On Black's end, he was still standing there with the crying Iris in front of him. They had arrived to Opelucid on Black's Altaria.

"Can you explain once again?" Black asked.

"Well, now someone said that he said he was attacked by a big poison type pokemon while on his way to Lacunosa." Iris said in a low, teary voice. "We know how to get the poison out, but he still might..." Tears started streaming down her cheeks again.

"Die?" someone finished.

They turned as Touko walked up to them with two antidotes and Moo Moo Milks.

"You've matured." Touko mumbled in a voice only Black could hear, causing him to shoot a glare.

"Shut up." he growled.

"What? I'm glad you didn't keep it to yourself this time. It's just that, you know, before you'd try to do everything yourself, and then you'd mess up so bad you'd have to call on me to save you-"

"What are you two whispering about?" Bell asked.

"Ah, nothing!" Touko answered, stepping away from Black and dropping the subject. She gave the items she was holding to Bell, who walked off into the gym to give Drayden his medicine.

"He'll be fine! He just needs to rest." Touko said, then walked off.

After Touko was gone, Iris looked at Black and said, "Thanks, Black. For trying to help..."

"Oh, i-it's nothing." Black stammered with a nervous laugh and a smile.

Iris suddenly came over and hugged Black tightly. "You don't need to hold back, Black. Just be yourself."

Black flinched, but eventually hugged her back. "...Okay...I like you, Iris."

Iris perked up. "I-I didn't mean it like that!" she said, trying to hide her blush. "I meant be more happy!"

"I'm happy now." Black retorted with a childish grin.

"But that wasn't L-" Iris began, but was cut short.

Black pulled her close and kissed her on the cheek. After that, they flew to Nuvema town.

Before they separated for Iris to go home, looked away and folded her arms. She wasn't looking Black in the eye, which made him stare at her in confusion. Had he made a mistake in telling the young gym leader he liked her? Iris glanced at him, then looked away once more.

"I guess I like you too, Black..." she said in a soft voice, her cheeks a light pink.

Black smiled, happy that he hadn't done something wrong, and said, "Good night, Iris."

**END.**

_(Okay~! Now, I can tell you guys! I didn't really write this. =w= My sister did. In short, I made a bet, I lost, and as a result, I had to agree to put a story she wrote up on here. Quite a vocabulary on her, right? o_o Anywho, she's...Young, I'll just say that, so if you're going to bash on her, try not to be too rough...xD Or, just go right ahead. O_o she actually __wants__ you to... And, oh, the white forest thing...Obviously, it might not be 'white' to people who own Pokemon White, but in Pokemon Black, when you go to Entralink, the forest is white...But everyone's perspective of it is differant. *shrugg* I'm going to shut up now saying that my sister will love your reviews. ^^; )_


	16. Chapter 16: What Are Friends For?

_(I randomly thought this up as soon as I woke up. It's random, but I think it's cool. xD I've always loved the ranger games.)_

_Disclaimer: No. shut up._

**What Are Friends For?**

There are always those couple of students in school that just about everybody knows. It might not be for a good reason, but everyone still knows them and likes them somewhat regardless. And they always like to use that to thier advantage. Unless...You're people like Keith and Kellyn who have become known for a reason no one would like.

Kellyn was the new kid in Ranger School, and was pretty average when he first came. Unfortunately, that all changed when he met his new roommate: Keith, the guy with the rust colored hair that had the most sneaky grin on campus. It's all thanks to him that Kellyn was drug into what the other students called..."The idiot".

It's thanks to being drug into "the idiot" that Kellyn was now dashing down one of the hallways of the school when he was actually supposed in his dorm. He had round white things on one of his shoulders as he ran, a grin on his face as he coughed out a laugh.

As soon as he turned a corner, he heard a what seemed almost like a collaberated scream from the girl's side of the dormatory. And so it begins...

Kellyn swerved another corner and bumped into someone. He jumped back in a mock ninja pose, preparing for the worst.

"Ahaha! What the heck are you doing, Kellyn?" asked the person in front of him, who turned out to be Keith.

"Oh, it's you, Keith!" Kellyn laughed.

"What are you up to now?"

Sounds of angry female feet were heard from behind Kellyn and he grinned weakly. You know, one of those "I'm-sorry-I-gotta-do-this-to-you" grins. He shoved Keith all the white things he had on his shoulder and patted him on the shoulder harshly.

"Sorry, buddy! You're my best friend, and I hope you'll come back from the other side!" Kellyn told him before he dashed off down the hallway and out of sight.

Keith watched him leave with a confused look on his face. "...What?" he then looked down at what Kellyn handed him. "Toilet seats? Why-"

At that moment, Keith's thoughts were cut off as a group of girl's rounded the corner-Rythmi and Kate among them-and locked thier glares onto him, looking positively furious.

He froze. OH NO...Kellyn couldn't of...

"KEIIIIIITHHH!" Rythmi shouted before the girl's attacked him, completely prepared to give him the most horrible punishment any guy could ever receive.

**...**

Later, Keith was finally allowed to return to his dorm. As he entered, Kellyn, who was laying on his bed reading a manga, sat up to look at him. His eyes widened at the sight. There Keith stood, his clothes inside out, his rust colored hair curly like he had just took some curlers out of his hair, bright red lipstick on his lips, blue eyeshadow, mascara, and pink blush covering his cheeks.

Kellyn laughed weakly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Keith! You survived from the other side!" he said as he stood up.

"KELLYN..." Keith began, his voice incredibly calm as he started to wipe the makeup off with a nearby towel. "Care to tell me why you made me suffer punishment for that?"

He laughed again. "Oi, friends sacrifice for each other? What are friends for?" Kellyn answered.

With a laugh of his own, Keith gave a playfull glare and his usual grin. "Then prepare for a sacrifice of your own, Kellyn my man." he warned, then tackled Kellyn to the floor.

Thank Arceus he was a three year champion in his hometown for wrestling. Atleast now Kellyn could suffer as well.

An arm for an arm, right? That's how the saying goes with friends like those two.

**END.**

_(Quite frakly, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this...xD But it was pretty fun, regardless. lol Later, and until next time.)_


	17. Chapter 17: Annoying Nicknames

_(Before I say anything...Kyo, I must say your DiaxPearl reference scares me. Alot. Moving on! Anyway, I haven't written in this for a long time. Originally this started as a place to put all my drabbles because I was just starting out and I didn't want to put them all as seperate stories and the like. Now that I've been writing longer stories, I don't think I'll be writing here much anymore because as I said: longer things is being written now, and also because I can't think of any short stories/drabbles anyway. THEREFORE, this is the last chapter to this collection. Derp. Enjoy with all your might._

_Note: I thought this up, and it's pretty random...But in a way, I suppose it's because of Kyo that I came up with it, so I guess...This is dedicated to you, Kyo(?). Ahaha, you might like the ending, though.)_

**Annoying Nicknames**

Growing up, everyone acquires some kind of nickname they're called by the people who are too lazy to say thier whole name. Silver was one such person, and he really really hated it. Sure, Sapphire, Diamond, Crystal, and occasionally Yellow had nicknames they were called by as well, but none of them minded it like he did. That was most probably because thier nicknames weren't as outrageous as his were...

Being in the presence of a respectable guy like Red who knew first hand how people like Silver would get if he got angry, Red called him nothing off the line of "Silver". Mainly because...He had seen what Silver had done to Gold when angered and did not want to experiance himself.

"Oh! Hey there, Silv! Er, I mean...Silver!" Red would greet with one of his usual innocent smiles that he was known for.

Silver would simply nod at his senior to show he was listening, and say nothing more. Red would continue on smiling as he talked to the red head, knowing very well he'd rarely get any kind of worthy reply, nonetheless. Silver had to admire Red's tolerance with him, but if he grew up with Green...Well, there wasn't much to be surprised about.

* * *

><p>Green was a complete jerk to him every time they met so Silver didn't even have the so called "priviledge" of being called some silly nickname. They hated each other almost instantly the first time they met, and have been so since then. However, occasionally, there would be times when Green just felt the urge to annoy the crap out of him.<p>

"Hey there, SILV." Green would call mockingly from where he sat as he watched Silver take just one step into the room.

"Hello there, fag." Silver would retort emotionlessly, which would result in them having an argument-as usual-once again.

* * *

><p>Now, Blue was differant from them all. She got away with a whole lot more than anyone ever will. That reason might've been because Silver had grown up with her since he was two, and she was the only person he was close to while he was a "slave", as he put it, for the Mask of Ice. Not to mention he had always loved her, but was smart enough to never tell her those feelings. Being the younger brother to her was more than enough to him.<p>

She was always the one to lift the mood during those times, and would do the most craziest things to make sure he wasn't always focusing on the bad.

"Awwww, Silly-willy, smile for me! You look so cute when you smile!" Blue would pester as she hugged the redhead from behind as he sat on the couch, who had his arms folded.

Silver would always end up stammering something inaudible as he blushed uncontrollably and pushed her off, giving some kind of excuse why he had a reason not to smile and why she shouldn't call him such a rediculous name.

She never listened, unfortunately.

* * *

><p>Gold was the worst out of all the Pokedex owners when it came to nicknames. Silver sometimes cursed the day he said Gold was his best friend, because after that the amber eyed assumed he was allowed to call Silver all kinds of things. Usually every single time he called him one of those many nicknames, he's always get hit, but would always end up recovering and doing the same thing the next day.<p>

"Hey there, little Miss Silvia!" Gold would shout on one of the days he felt the most happiest, running up to Silver and patting him harshly on the back.

"That's not my name, you moron." Silver would spit at him, his steely namesake eyes glaring daggers at him.

"Really? It's not? Then...What should I call you? Princess Silvia? Miss Silvette? Silvy? Silverina? Silverini? Silly-willy-billy-fo filly-nilly-sh-"

All those voiced words at one person could earn nothing but a kick in the balls when it came to calling Silver a name, in the end.

* * *

><p>Crystal was the most reasonable and respectable person out of the people Silver got to know from Johto. She was an assistant to a Professor, and a pro in capturing pokemon. He liked her more than anyone out of the Pokedex holders he knew because, like him, she hated any nickname that was given to her. Especially from the annoying Gold.<p>

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Silver asks as he walks into the lab to see Crystal rubbing her forehead in irritation.

"Gold happened." she answers, snapping the pencil she was holding in her other hand.

"...What name this time?"

"Krissy Wissy." she hisses in disgust.

"Oh...I suppose he's in Emergency care right now?"

"Yes. I'm sure his 'moon' and 'sun' will recover eventually."

Silver couldn't help but snicker at how scary Crystal could be if made mad.

* * *

><p>Everyone else outside of the Kanto-Johto Pokedex owners called him by his real name, which made him very happy. However, there were still SOME people who called him horrible names he wish were never invented. There was a few people, as he came to found out, that went beyond Gold... The fangirls.<p>

"SILVYYYYY!" shouts a girl as she stretches her arms out toward the redhead.

"SHIT!" Silver shouts before he immediately starts running.

Silver shall forever hate nicknames, that much he can guarantee himself.

**END,**

_(Yep, I was lazy. Oh well. BTW, KYO, that fangirl...She was you. Be thankful. Anyway, lates people! This is the last one you'll ever see from here! They all sucked, I know, and had sooo many errors. Eventually I'll go back and fix them all, but not right now. BYE~! Let us keep in touch and all that wonderfulness~)_


End file.
